


1. Learn to Fly

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: In This Lifetime Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, In later chapters - Freeform, Otabek isn’t in this chapter but let’s get it in the right tags for the rest of the story, This is the start of in this lifetime, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby Yuri learning to skate, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: A young Yuri wobbles onto the ice, eyes wide with wonder as he falls in love with the way the older skaters soar across the ice. He wants to be like that someday.





	1. Learn to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is chapter 1 of In This Lifetime, a collaborative project I worked on with fellow writers and artists that tells the story of Otabek and Yuri's lives together! Be sure to check out the rest of the story. <3

Yuri stepped out on wobbly legs to the edge of the ice. The white expanse filled his vision, and his eyes widened in excitement at the sight of the cold, smooth surface. He sucked on his thumb, thoughtful in the way small children are when faced with something new. He felt a nudge at his back and looked up into the smiling face of his instructor.

“Go on,” she said. “Do you want to go on the ice together? You can hold onto my hands if you like, but you’ll have to put your mitten back on.”

Yuri nodded at her silently, and the instructor gave a little laugh, crinkles appearing at the corners of her eyes. She stepped around him and glided backward onto the ice, hands outstretched for Yuri to grab. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and stuffed his hand back inside the bright blue mitten. Yuri reached out to grab onto the instructor’s hands, and she smiled like an angel at him.

“You’ll have to move your feet if you want to join me on the ice, Yura,” she said patiently.

He nodded and hummed at her, taking one timid step and then another, until both of his little skates rested on the ice. His legs shook, unused to the feeling of blades on his feet.

“Now slide your feet, like you’re sliding around on the floor in your socks. Can you do that for me, Yura?” The instructor asked.

“Uh-huh,” Yuri said, staring down at his skates as he first slid one foot forward, and then the other. They went a few feet like that, the instructor patiently moving him forward little by little. He was amazed at her, that she could just wiggle her feet and glide backward so effortlessly. He wanted to be just like her.

At the end of their time together, the instructor crouched down on her skates, her eyes level with his.

“Do you want to see what it feels like to fly?” She asked him in a conspiring whisper.

“You can fly?” Yuri asked, eyes wide in wonder.

She turned so that her back was to him and glanced over her shoulder. “Hop on my back and you’ll see!” She said with a wink.

Yuri took little steps forward and wrapped his arms around the instructor’s shoulders. She settled his hands firmly and tucked her hands under his knees, lifting him up into a piggyback ride. When she was sure he was settled, she kicked off with her toepick.

And they _flew._

The ice spun past in a blur, and Yuri’s heart leaped into his throat. He let out an excited cheer in the instructor’s ear, and she grinned at his excitement. She completed the lap and did a small spin on her blades, stopping next to the boards to set him back down on his own skates.

“Can I do that?” Yuri asked, his enthusiasm bubbling over. “I want to fly like you!”

She patted him on the head, smoothing his wind-ruffled hair. “Absolutely, Yura. With lots of practice, you can do anything you want. You just have to set your mind to it.”

Yuri looked out at the ice and watched the older skaters in the middle of the rink as they leaped into the air and _spun, spun, spun._

“That’ll be me someday.”


End file.
